Blog użytkownika:Zuzuu99/Kraina Lodu 2: Rozdział XII
Cześć dzieciaczki!!! Wracam z nowym rozdziałem, myślę, że w nim znajdziecie część odpowiedzi na pytania, które zadawaliście :) Dedykuję go Hannie Berenice i wszystkim wam dziękuję za wspaniałe komentarze, które mnie motywują do dalszego pisania :D Ale niestety jest tez zła wiadomość (dzisiaj na poważnie) nie wiem kiedy dodam następny rozdział, ponieważ ostatnio mam jakiś zastuj i brak mi weny :( . Może uda mi się coś naskrobać, ale nie jestem pewna bo teraz niby będzie długi weekend, to może cos się uda ale co dalej to nwm bo pewnie w maju nauczyciele nam dowalą sprawdzianami, więc przepraszam, ale nie traćcie nadzieji, bo wrócę ;) Przejdźmy już do rozdziału. Zapraszam do czytania i komentowania :) Rozdział XII Elsa, Hans i Kristoff pędzili przez las w stronę Doliny Żywej Skały, każda chwila się liczyła, musieli jak najszybciej dowiedzieć się co stało się Annie i jak można jej pomóc. Kiedy dotarli na miejsce słońce zaczynało chylić się ku zachodowi i cała przyroda zapadała w sen. Nad górami dało się dostrzec piękną zorze polarną. Kristoff od razu zsiadł ze Svena i zaczął wołać: - Bazaltar! Bulda! – krzyczał. - Kristoff mordka! – ucieszyła się Bulda i wszystkie trolle rzuciły się w jego stronę. - Gdzie Bazaltar? – zapytał mężczyzna. - Jestem – rzekł troll i przytoczył się do nich. - Bazaltarze – zaczęła Elsa – musisz nam pomóc, Anna dostała moc ognia, możesz nam powiedzieć jak jej pomóc? - Hmm…Nie miała wrodzonej mocy jak ty, więc to musi być urok. W jaki sposób dostała moc? - Miała…Taki…Naszyjnik złoty z czerwonym rubinem – przypomniał sobie Kristoff - Skąd go ma? - Chyba z polany z trzema wodospadami. - To naszyjnik Nubi – powiedział smutno troll. - Zaraz jaka Nubia? Co za Nubia? – dopytywała się kobieta. - To czarownica – tłumaczył – Jej dusza została zaklęta w naszyjniku, ponieważ chciała zniszczyć miłość na świecie, a wszystko z powodu zdrady narzeczonego. - To dlatego się uaktywnił kiedy Izabella mnie pocałowała – tłumaczył Kristoff. - Co?! Kristoff ja nie tak cię wychowałam… - zaczęła Bulda. - To nie ja ją pocałowałem, ale ona mnie – wyjaśniał mężczyzna. - Musicie ją znaleźć jak najszybciej, póki Nubia nie zawładnie jej ciałem, zostanie w niej jeszcze trochę uczuć. - Dobrze – rzekła Elsa. - Elso, ale ty musisz uważać, bo Anna może roztopić twój lód, a ponieważ on jest częścią ciebie to możesz umrzeć. - Elso to może lepiej zostań i wróć do pałacu, ja pomogę Kristoffowi, chociaż tak się przydam – powiedział Hans. - To moja siostra, nie skrzywdzi mnie – rzekła kobieta patrząc na mężczyznę. Hans nie był tego taki pewny. Poza tym miał jakieś dziwne uczucie, czuł, że nie darowałby sobie gdyby Elsie coś się stało. Chciał ją chronić. - Oby – rzekł cicho. - Po drodze spotkacie dwie osoby. Jedna będzie przyjacielem, ale druga najpierw powie, że chce wam pomóc, ale potem was zdradzi. - Skąd mamy wiedzieć kto jest kim? – zadał pytanie Hans. - Tego nie wiem, dlatego musicie uważać na siebie. - Ale co zrobić, żeby ściągnąć z Anny urok i pokonać Nubię – spytał Kristoff. - Tylko potwierdzenie prawdziwej miłości może ją pokonać. - Dziękuję. Nie traćmy czasu, ruszajmy!- rzekł Kristoff. Cała trójka po chwili ruszyła w stronę gór, z nadzieją na jak najszybsze znalezienie Anny. ' ***' Anna biegła cały czas przed siebie, w ogóle się nie oglądając. Każdy jej krok wypalał dziurę w trawie, a naszyjnik na jej szyi świecił coraz mocniejszym blaskiem. Przed nią wznosiły się góry i nic innego. Targały nią emocje, była zła i smuta, ale czuła się też wolna. Jednak nie wiedział, czy dobrze zrobiła uciekając, przecież mogła spróbować z nimi porozmawiać, ale…Kristoff ją zdradził, o czym tu niby rozmawiać. Zatrzymała się na szczycie góry i nagle usłyszała: „Dobrze zrobiłaś, że go zostawiłaś” - Kto to powiedział? – spytała zdezorientowana. „To ja. Nazywam się Nubia i jestem duchem zaklętym w tym naszyjniku” - Czemu jesteś zaklęta? „Z powodu mężczyzny. Dla mnie już jest za póżno, ale tobie chcę pomóc” - Ale…To co mam zrobić? „Zacznij od nowa. Zostaw przeszłość za sobą, żyj chwilą. Masz teraz moc, co oznacza, że masz władzę. Ja Ci we wszystkim pomogę” - A mogę ja tobie jakoś pomóc? – pytała. „Jeżeli będziesz mnie słuchać i robić to co mówię, to pomożesz nam obu” - To co robić? „Na początek zapomnij o tym co się wydarzyło, wyrzuć wszystkie negatywne emocje, uwolnij swoją moc” Anna skupiła się na sobie, po chwili z jej rąk wystrzelił ogień, który zaczął się przekształcać. Formował się w coś dużego. Po chwili przed nią ukazał się piękny pałac z ognia lawy i skał magmowych. Anna nie wierzyła w to – udało jej się, była szczęśliwa. Weszła do pałacu i zatrzasnęła za sobą wielkie wrota. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania